This conference on "Radiation Carcinogenesis and DNA alterations" will be attended by approximately 80 persons at Corfu, Greece, 7-20 October 1984. Primary financial support is committed and will be provided by NATO; the supplementary funds requested from NCI are to provide travel support for U.S. participants. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together individual scientists from many disciplines in a format that will maximize the exchange of information and ideas. A secondary benefit is that individuals from the newer areas of molecular biology will be brought together with cell biologists and whole animal carcinogenesis experts to consider carcinogenic progression from primary damage, oncogene activation, transformation and carcinogenesis. There will be a series of formal lectures supplemented by informal workshops, discussions, presentations, etc. and the proceedings will be published in book-form by Plenum.